


Wildest dreams

by Stellalunajacks13



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: 1940s, Angst, Bottom Tony Stark, Character Death, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, Golden Age Hollywood, Heavy Angst, Idiots in Love, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, Protective Steve Rogers, Slow Build, Tags Are Hard, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Top Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-08-23 00:41:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16608554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stellalunajacks13/pseuds/Stellalunajacks13
Summary: Steve grew up hungry, scrawny, and constantly having to be rescued by Bucky. So, when he grew into a muscled Adonis it was no surprise that he was casted in a movie, to play Captain America no less! Fame comes with a cost and when it becomes too much and the star becomes tired of the spotlight he realizes he's missing something.Tony lost his parents, he wasn't ready to take on the mantle that his father left behind. So when Obadiah suggests that he should accept being a consultant in a new film he agrees. He didn't count on the fact that said film was about his childhood hero and that being stuck in a distant country with an annoyed star would be the price to pay.Inspired by Wildest dreams - Taylor Swift





	1. I started a joke

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt at written, please give me your feedback and thank you for reading. :)

I started a joke by Bee Gees 

I started a joke which started the whole world crying  
But I didn't see that the joke was on me oh no  
I started to cry which started the whole world laughing  
Oh If I'd only seen that the joke was on me  
I looked at the skies running my hands over my eyes  
And I fell out of bed hurting my head from things that I said  
'Till I finally died which started the whole world living  
Oh if I'd only seen that the joke was on me  
I looked at the skies running my hands over my eyes  
And I fell out of bed hurting my head from things that I said  
'Till I finally died which started the whole world living  
Oh if I'd only seen that the joke was on me  
Oh no that the joke was on me

 

*************

 

p>Steve pov

"Stevie it's going to be fun, come on man you have two movies left before the contract goes up and you're done with this" Bucky tried to be reassuring but it wasn't working

He was tired

Tired of the limelight, tired of living under the constant scrutiny of the people. He rather have died in combat than have to keep living this. 

He sounds ungrateful, maybe he is in a way. He was given an opportunity only a handful of people had. Being discovered be famed director Nick Fury was a dream, even established actors were overlooked for parts in his films.

"Bucky you don't know what it's like, you only see the nice parts. Having my face in a billboard, it gives everyone the right to criticize what I do, who I talk to, what I say" Steve says bitterly

"You will never appease the world, Steve. You just have to do your best" Bucky says

"It's not just the two movies Buck, Pierce wants to fix me up with a starlet. Squash any rumors of me being something other than straight. Someone saw me walking out of that club in Monaco, I thought I was just recognisable in the States but turns out I was wrong" 

He shouldn't have gone to that party but he did, he shouldn't have kissed a random guy but he did, he should have known better but there's no way to turn back time

He liked men, that much he knew. He tried to have relationships with women but he didn't feel in one year what he had felt in two minutes kissing a stranger. He didn't want a fleeting flame but he knew he couldn't have more than that, it was illegal to be a homosexual. It wasn't just his career that was in jeopardy but also his freedom. 

"Steve you know he's trying to look out for you, no one wants you to go to jail. Of course that's the worst case scenario but it's still a year in prison. Steve if you think it's bad now, how bad do you think it'll be when you're a rumored homosexual. They love you now but you don't know how the public will react", Bucky puts an arm on his shoulder, he had supported him when he told him the truth, told him he could count on him no matter if liked women or men.

"Look it doesn't have to be a famous person, maybe just a regular gal and it can be for just a couple of years. Just until it passes" 

"Ok Buck, I'll try to get through it" Steve says with resignation

He was property of a film studio and the public for the next five years of his life at least.

"Look on the bright side, you're going to Africa and you'll be far away from the world for awhile. "Roger Grant and Natalie Rushman star in "All The Stars" a film by Nick Fury" Bucky says with a smile on his face.

"Her name is Natasha you know, I overheard Clint talking to her and almost got my arm broken by her. She's a good pal", Steve says humored by Bucky's horrified expression.

"She sounds scary", he says

"You thought the same when you met Peggy and look where you are now, engaged and in love" 

"To think we met because she was your girlfriend, yeah Peggy is a handful but I wouldn't have it any other way. Besides she's sweet when you do what she says" Bucky says his eyes distant in joyful bliss.

"I'm happy for you Bucky, truly" 

"And I'm happy for you Stevie, it'll work out you'll see. You will overcome this and be happy" he says

Yeah, Roger Grant not Steve. 

*************

Tony pov

Tony tiptoed to the kitchen, Jarvis had gone to pick up some groceries and Pepper was at the university.

The coast was clear, time to find some leftovers.

"Tony" 

Rhodey stood at the outside of his workshop with an unimpressed look on his face and a concerned Pepper in tow.

"Sourpatch, Pep I thought you had classes today?" Tony was in trouble. He had been in the basement with his robots for two weeks now and his friends were not having it anymore.

"Tones, we know you're grieving still but it's been five months now and this isn't healthy. You have to go outside and consume something other than coffee" Rhodey says.

"Tony, we're here for you, even if we broke up I'm still your friend and you can always talk to me and Rhodey" Pepper says, her arms wrapping around Tony, her familiar scent enveloping him. 

"I don't have anything to say Pepper, I just need to get some food because if I don't I'm gonna pass out and you're too small to carry me" Tony said, a smirk already forming on his face.

"Look you need to stop pushing things down like this it's not ok!" She said looking desperate for him to snap out of his trance

"Tony, my boy your friends are right", Obadiah's voice burst through the living room.

"Obie when did you get here?!" Tony said, what was this an intervention?

"Tony this is an intervention", Jarvis said popping up behind Obie because apparently he had bamboozled him.

"Are you serious? I'm fine I don't need an intervention" this was ridiculous, a guy can't be alone for a couple of weeks without the whole world questioning him.

"My boy, what happened to your parents was a traumatic event. Now I understand that people deal with those sorts of things differently but what you're doing Tony is self destructive. You're not eating right, you have bags under your eyes, you don't cry or look even a bit sad" Obie looked at him, his eyes filling up with sadness.

"Do you even care that they died?" 

Obadiah had slapped him, not physically but the question burned at his skin like a physical blow

Pepper's face matched her hair as the anger rose in her, Rhodey's jaw dropped looking at the man who had been a father figure to his best friend. Jarvis who was known for his impassive look was shocked and had the moment been different Tony's attention would have been directed in his direction.

"No it didn't, because you know I was born out of the air. I lost the one person who understood me, who knew what it was to live with Howard! She's dead because he couldn't control his goddamn liquor enough to keep his wife safe. The bastard never said he loved me! He never cared for me and that wasn't enough for him. No, he ad to take her with him too! How the fuck can you think I'm not in pain! How Obadiah?! You think I'm the heartless bastard that Howard was?", He was being held back, Rhodey's arms around him keeping him from lunging at the man in front of him.

"That's what you need my boy, let it out. No I don't think you're heartless. You have a bigger heart than most, I hope that it never becomes a weakness. You needed to let it out and I gave you an output", Obie says petting his hair.

"Tony, you have us. You have me, I may be just your butler but I love you like a son" Jarvis says, and Tony breaks. His arms wrap around Jarvis as a sob rocks through his body.

"He never said he loved me Jarvis", his heart hurts because despite everything he still loved Howard.

"You may not see it now, but someday you'll understand" Jarvis says holding him.

They stay like that for a change of minutes, Pepper hold him after Jarvis releases him. 

"Tony, Nick Fury called me with a proposal for you. He's asking if you would like to consult in his next production. You know he was good friends with Howard and I told him you are an engineer and tech genius. His latest production is about a futuristic city in Africa, like that will ever happen. Anyways I think it will help for you to go someplace exotic for sometime and get your mind off of things" 

"I think Obadiah is right Tony, it'll be good for you to take a vacation", Pepper says her voice smooth like honey.

"Ok, I can do that" Tony says, earning a smile from Rhodey and pat in the back from Obie.

"I'll pack your things", Jarvis says, rising from his seat towards Tony's room.

"Where am I going?" He asks

"Wakanda" Obie replies


	2. Radio

Radio - Lana Del Rey

Not even they can stop me now  
Boy, I’ll be flying overhead  
Their heavy words can’t bring me down  
Boy I've been raised from the dead  
No one even knows how hard life was  
I don't even think about it now because  
I've finally found you  
Oh, sing it to me  
Now my life is sweet like cinnamon  
Like a fucking dream I'm living in  
Baby love me cause I'm playing on the radio  
(How do you like me now?)  
Pick me up and take me like a vitamin  
'Cause my body's sweet like sugar venom oh yeah  
Baby love me cause I'm playing on the radio  
(How do you like me now?)  
American dreams came true somehow  
I swore I'd chase until I was dead  
I heard the streets were paved with gold  
That's what my father said  
No one even knows what life was like  
Now I'm in LA and it's paradise  
I've finally found you  
Oh, sing it to me  
Now my life is sweet like cinnamon  
Like a fucking dream I'm living in  
Baby love me cause I'm playing on the radio  
(How do you like me now?)  
Pick me up and take me like a vitamin  
'Cause my body's sweet like sugar venom oh yeah  
Baby love me 'cause I'm playing on the radio  
(How do you like me now?)  
Sweet like cinnamon  
Like a fucking dream I'm living in  
Baby love me 'cause I'm playing on the radio  
(How do you like me now?)  
Sweet like cinnamon  
Like a fucking dream I'm living in  
I've finally found you  
(Oh, sing it to me)  
Now my life is sweet like cinnamon  
Like a fucking dream I'm living in  
Baby love me 'cause I'm playing on the radio  
(How do you like me now?)  
Pick me up and take me like a vitamin  
'Cause my body's sweet like sugar venom oh yeah  
Baby love me 'cause I'm playing on the radio  
(How do you like me now?)  
Oh, sing it to me  
Now my life is sweet like cinnamon  
Like a fucking dream I'm living in  
Baby love me 'cause I'm playing on the radio  
(How do you like me now?)  
Pick me up and take me like a vitamin  
'Cause my body's sweet like sugar venom oh yeah  
Baby love me 'cause I'm playing on the radio  
(How do you like me now?)

 

**************

Tony pov

Tony knew Nick Fury was crazy but not enough to bet everything on this production.

He was making a movie about Captain America, like that wasn't enough of a joke. In which said Captain discovers an advanced society in the deepest part of Africa, and then saves the beautiful Natalie Rushman from their torture.

That's the summary Obie had given him, what the hell? 

Nothing about it made sense, but then again with Tony's reputation doing things that we're coherent would be what's out of the ordinary.

He should have thought it through, before he arrived at a camp in the middle of an African grassland with lions on site for no good reason other than looking scary as fuck.

He was sleeping under a tent, granted it was big enough to have a little living room area that faced his bed, but a tent didn't hold out as many mosquitoes as windows and doors did. 

"Stark!", Fury's voice broke through his disarrayed thoughts and he sat up to push his curtain wannabe door open.

The famous Nick Fury was even more intimidating in person. Imposing, the black eye patch on his face was recognisable and it made him look even more ruthless. He was a legend, rising up in a profession that had never been conquered by a man of color, sadly the US was behind on the concept of equality in a way that made it hard for Fury to fight. It didn't stop him though, even if the cost had been his eye, he had directed his first film to much acclaim. 

He was friends with Howard but had never met Tony, there was not a good reason to. Dad only showed his friends what he was proud of.

"Nick, I've been here for two days and you barely come to meet me. Where are your manners???" He said accusingly, enjoying the dismissive/annoyed look on Fury's face.

"Stark, you're here for business reasons. Your late father invested in this film and seeing as you're his son, you will be the one reaping the rewards", Nick looked at him, maybe comparing him to dear old dad. He was used to disappointing those who thought he was like him.

"You know Captain America is old news right, the war ended three years ago. All that was a ploy to sell bonds. Sorry, should I look at your eye or the patch? Don't wanna get off on the wrong foot here", sarcasm laced Tony's voice as Nick walked to the middle of the makeshift living room.

"If you don't think it'll take off the why are you here", Nick's annoyance growing.

"The refreshments, also free vacation", he smirked, plopping down on the sofa as the older man sat on a chair directly in front of him.

"Look, you're 19 you don't know what you want yet but I'll tell you this don't take what your father built for granted. Stark industries is your future and sooner or later you'll realize that Howard did things for a reason", Nick said, his tone intended to be reassuring but Tony didn't want to hear it anymore.

"So what the hell am I supposed to be doing here if you won't need me to consult. You lied essentially, you said you needed an engineer", Tony said, the venom of having to remember his father seeping into his words.

"You're looking out for what belongs to you. Think of it as practice" Nick says, walking out of the tent, turning to look at Tony.

"I've got my eye on you Tony" he says before walking away.

He felt foolish being here, as much as he hated to admit Captain America had been his childhood hero. Tony had been nine when te war started and eleven when the first issue of the comics came out. 

Tony had become obsessed with the man with a plan. Howard never objected to buying him the stupid books, saying that cap was a good role model for him. That he should aspire to be like him, righteous and disciplined. Well that backfired.

So now because life isn't fair and he can't catch a break he's stuck with a film crew for the next year overseeing a film about what his father wanted him to be failed to do. 

This was going to be fun, not.

************

Steve pov

Fury was on to him, he knew no one would buy that he was sick but he still tried it. Now he had to make up for the lost time by adding more hours to his already busy day. 

He had forgotten his line and now a very annoyed Rumlow was telling him to get it together. Right he was Captain America, looking at the map of the area. 

He knew the scene, now he had to remember his line

"Take five!" Coulson yelled.

"Miss we are one step closer to finding the city, but I need you to tell me what you know" Steve said.

Natasha raised an eyebrow, Fury's voice directed at him.

"What is going on with you Grant?! You were supposed to memorize your lines, because of you this production is being held back. If you want to finish quickly you better focus and get your head out of your a-" Fury was cut off by a scream.

"What in the world" Steve said turning to look at a distressed man who had climbed up a tree so that Whiskers, the old lion they had encountered on set didn't catch him.

Little did he know that it was a friendly animal, granted you could never be sure with a big cat like that but there hadn't been any incidents with him.

Up until now

"Motherfucker, the lion is loose! Where the hell is Barton?" Fury was getting of his chair heading towards Clint's tent.

"I'll handle it" Steve said walking over the where the cat was sitting liking his paw. 

"He's not gonna do anything to you" he said to the man, no teen-ager who was holding on to the tree for dear life.

"Yeah, you weren't just chased by a lion! Call for help what are you doing just standing there?" He said before turning to look at Steve.

Brown eyes the color of chocolate met his and had to take a breath. He was handsome, even when his curly brown hair had become tangled and filled with leaves and twigs.

"Hello? You froze capsicle", the guy said, looking annoyed.

He looked even cuter angry, even if he had only met him two minutes ago and hadn't seen him happy.

"Fury went to go call Clint, he's the one in charge of Whiskers", he said. The lion licking his paw without a care in the world.

"Yeah maybe I should fire him since he's not doing his job", the man said with a petulant tone.

"And you are?" Steve said, not meaning to sound mad but unable to control himself. Who the hell did he think he was? This was Fury's production and Clint was staying, Steve would make sure of it.

"I'm the money honey, Tony Stark. Your paycheck is coming from me so I would watch your tone", Tony said. 

He was as handsome as he was arrogant

"Yeah and I'm the lead actor, if I leave your movie goes down the drain so I wouldn't make threats if I were you" Steve said. He didn't know where this newfound conceitedness was coming from but he knew that even if the movie was made it would cost so much more to find a new lead.

"Gentlemen, can we calm down. You both are saying things out of anger and that isn't good for anyone", Nat's soothing voice coming out of nowhere

"Yeah well you guys are just standing there unfazed by a wild animal", Tony says exasperated by the calm that was on Nat's expression.

"Honey, lions can climb trees you know? If he wanted to ki you he already would have. Now come down from the tree and stop being a pussy", she stood in front of the lion scratching behind his ear.

"I'm not a pussy!" Tony says like a discouraged child

"Prove it" Steve says, a smirk forming on his face.

Stark let go of the tree, carefully climbing down. He turned his back towards the pair as he worked through the branches. Steve tried not to look but a body like that couldn't be ignored. 

Tony Stark was trouble 

"I'll stay with the cat while Clint comes", Natasha says, playing with the animal as if it was a house pet.

"I hate this fucking place", Tony says finally on the ground.

"Language", the word escaping Steve's lips before it can be stopped.

"Didn't know you were a method actor Grant"

"How do you know my name", the question was foolish but he still wanted Tony to answer.

"Everyone knows who you are" he says before walking away

Yeah, Tony Stark would be trouble

 

"


	3. Shut up

Shut up - Anya Marina

Heard about you for awhile, never saw a show  
Used to play you on college radio  
Now we're face to face friend of a friend  
Got a hundred reasons why this shouldn't happen  
You got a hundred reasons why this shouldn't be  
And not a single one of them has a thing to do with me,  
So just shut up, shut up shut up shut up — kiss me like you mean it

"I’m a man. I’m a man with a plan.  
That's me in the broken window," he said, "don't you understand?"  
Weren't even sure it was me when I walked in the room  
Careful son it's gonna get real hot soon and I been,  
I’ve been trying to fight this fight right here by swimming upstream  
I couldn't tell you where I’m going, couldn't show you where I been  
So just shut up, shut up shut up shut up - kiss me like you mean it  
So just shut up, shut up shut up shut up - kiss me like you mean it

So what if we just stop pretending, stop making believe?  
What if true love only comes when you're playing for keeps?  
So just shut up - kiss me like you mean it.

Do you know the value of this?  
Can you assess it?  
And if you could would you even know how to invest it?  
I know a thing about a thing or two  
I know I gotta keep a couple things safe from you

If I folded my heart into a pretty paper plane  
And flew it cross the Hudson would it come back again?  
Would it get crumpled up?  
Would it get caught up in a crosswind in the sea or would it fly back to me?  
So just shut up, shut up shut up shut up - kiss me like you mean it  
So just shut up, shut up shut up shut up - kiss me like you mean it  
Kiss me like you mean it  
Shut up, shut up shut up shut up

**********

Tony pov

He had planned to go out and watch the actors film, from afar. He didn't need to give Fury the wrong idea that he was actually interested in this.

What he hadn't planned on was that a lion would come out of nowhere and chase him up to a tree.

He also didn't count on meeting his wet dream come to life. Roger Grant was his name, or his stage name for that matter. Blond hair and ocean blue eyes that he could drown in. So when he started thinking like a thirteen year old girl and was rude to his newfound crush in an attempt at not being obvious, he knew he had fucked that up spectacularly.

As far as first impressions went that was a memorable one, and not in the good way.

"Tony?" Phil Coulson, Fury's assistant? Was trying to get his attention. The whole lion situation was unexpected and he needed to find a way to keep that animal away from him.

"What", he responded, forgetting where they were. He was outside, sitting in a chair Coulson had given him. Why was he here again? Oh yeah the murder cat. Thinking about Mr.Perfect was a waste of time. Based on his dating record, not that Tony cared, he had only dated a couple of women in his time as a famous actor.

There was speculation about him though, mostly on sensationalist newspapers that thrived on spreading fake news. Tony was familiar with them, his name was what was giving them revenue up until the whole Monaco situation. America's most coveted bachelor walking out of a alleged party filled with sexual deviants!

At least the French weren't uptight jackasses. No one cared if you were gay, he might just move there someday. As for Roger, he was straight until he said otherwise so Tony would try, key word being try, to not jump his bones (Preferably not jump his boner)

"The cat didn't recognize you, so he attacked. Probably thought you were an intruder", Coulson said looking unimpressed.

"Yeah well it's still a hazard to have him just roaming around. If it happens again I'm leaving, and let's be honest here you'll be bored out of your mind without me", he said standing up from the chair he was sitting in.

"I'll have to deal with less shenanigans, do more work", Coulson said.

"Yeah, so you'd be bored. Anyway do whatever you have to do but don't let him just roaming around. Even domesticated animals can be dangerous and I don't feel like dying as cat food", he said

"Barton will take care of it. He's the watches the animals", Coulson replied.

"And he was doing what exactly when the cat decided to chase me?" He was going to have a talk with this Barton fella.

"He was on a private mission, nothing that concerns you", he said, his tone replaced with a command. Don't ask questions

Ok sure

"Oh shoot we're doing a top secret mission? Well I gotta tell you sir it's my first so please be gentle"

"Bye, Stark", the man said while Tony walked away.

To do list:

  * find out what the mission is (piece of cake)



At least he would have something to spend his time on. 

He looked around him, he had been so preoccupied with the cat that he hadn't seen there were more animals. A giraffe that ate leaves from a tree in the distance. He could see a horse's head peaking out from behind a tent. A random zebra walking around, distracted by the well that had been built to keep the crew.

It was beautiful truly, the expanse of plain land covered in yellowing grass. The contrast provided by the green leaves that filled the trees. The sun that touched everything with it's warmth. He could enjoy being here despite having no true reason for staying.

He had no idea what to do, Tony thought his skills would be needed here but as it turns out he was just here to look pretty.

Why had Howard even invested in film? He owned a company dedicated to weapons development. It couldn't have been for money, there was more that he could ever hope to spend in his life.

When he thought about it wasn't exciting like people assumed. Tony's wealth, a curse disguised as a blessing meant that the people in his life always wanted something.

He was hungry, for something else that money couldn't buy. He had gotten used to people approaching him because of his name, connection, wealth. It was hard to know if someone had ulterior motives, even the good people did.

He almost had that with Pepper, their relationship was easy to fall into even though he wasn't sexually attracted to her. She was beautiful, the full package, but Tony preferred someone that had a package. Even so, being with her was predictable after being friends for so long, she brought out the good in him. He longed for something else though, he wished it had been enough to just have a girlfriend and manage his father's company when the time came but it wasn't. For one thing he wasn't straight, he couldn't use Pepper like that, she deserved to be loved fully and Tony couldn't give her that.

He longed for something intense, all consuming, to be swept off his feet. All the songs and poems describe love as unpredictable, passionate, and endless. Well a guy could dream, he was a romantic, a notion that did not fit the description of what a Stark man should be.

Now he had fucked up, he knew that much was true. When he saw the man standing at the foot of a tree looking up at him. A man so gorgeous that forming coherent thoughts was pretty much close to impossible. Tony was in a tree, running from a lion that based on the information provided to him by Coulson was pretty much harmless. He wasn't the charming heir to throne, nope he was a scared little boy, even if he hadn't opened his mouth there was no coming back from that.

Even if the rumors were true and Captain handsome was playing for the other team, he would never turn to look at Tony.

"Mr. Stark"

It's like he summoned him with his thoughts

He turned to see Roger Grant, still in his Captain America costume looking like a five course meal.

"Mr. Grant", he said when he saw him walk towards him. He was coming out of what Tony assumed was his tent.

"I hope you feel better about what happened earlier", he said, his demeanor friendly.

"I'll survive, Coulson thinks the animal attacked because he doesn't know me. Not that I intend to get familiar with it", he said

"It might be in your best interest. If the animal attacked because he doesn't know you then you'd have to get to know him better", Grant said.

"Yeah well I don't plan to stay for too long" He replied wondering why he had said that. Tony really did lose his marbles when this guy was around.

"Oh, that's a shame", the man said his eyes widened a bit.

Ok he really needed to stop ogling Captain gorgeous

"I didn't think you enjoyed the pleasure of my company", Tony said, the sarcasm lacing through.

"I think you're just unfamiliar with the scene, if you bonded a little you might have fun", he said.

"I don't see the point, besides I can afford to lose a couple of million if this little venture doesn't pan out", he said

He saw a car coming in the distance, Nick Fury and another man approaching.

Time to gather information

"I think the film will-", Grant didn't finish his thought before Tony ducked behind the tents.

"What are you-", He yanked Grant's arm pulled him behind the tent before Fury signaled the car to stop.

"Be quiet or you'll blow my cover", Tony said.

The blond man got out of the driver's side of the car while Fury, who had already gotten off walked inside the tent that they we're hiding in.

So this was Fury's tent

"What are you doing?" Wow he didn't know what be quiet meant

"Look you can either shush or get out", Tony said

"Why are you spying on-", Tony put his hand over Grant's mouth, ignoring the smooth skin of his lips against his fingers.

Ok trying to ignore it.

"I was hoping for you to be successful this time Clint, you said King T'chaka would agree to letting us in the city", Fury said his voice a bit hard to hear.

So that was the animal keeper who didn't do his job

"Yeah well that's what Nat said not me, she spoke with T'challa not his father", Clint responded.

"The prince can say whatever he wants, we need the King's approval to get into Wakanda, if that doesn't happen then this whole mission is a fail", Fury said, his voice exasperated.

"I know that Nick", the other man said.

"It seems like you don't, everything is riding on this. The movie is secondary we have to get into Wakanda-", Fury's voice was cut off at the same point that Grant stepped on fucking twig.

Goddamit

"Run", Tony whispered. 

They didn't waste time before they ran off behind the numerous tents that were in the camp. Grant was faster than him but kept looking back at Tony who was wheezing not used to the physical activity. He had defined muscles from working with machines but running was a different ballpark

When they finally stopped in front of Tony's tent, gasping for breath Grant finally spoke.

"Why are you spying on Fury?" He asked

"Did you not hear the same thing I did?", Tony asked, the disbelief poking through his voice.

"Your movie is a cover for something bigger, Fury is sending people to go into Wakanda, they want something from them and I'm gonna find out what it is", Tony had to find out what it was that Howard put his money into. He knew there were ulterior motives, they were gonna regret inviting him here because their super secret mission was about to be infiltrated.

"Why do you need to do that, just do what you came here to do. It's not that hard to follow the rules you know", Grant said like the goody two shoes he was showing himself to be.

"Following isn't really my style", Tony said.

"And you're all about style aren't you", Grant's annoyance etched into his perfect features.

"Out of the two people here which one is A.) Wearing a spangly outfit and B.) Not of use", Tony replied.

"You may not want to be a team player but you better stop trying to sabotage this for the rest of us", he said.

"A team player? Like you? Don't you see they're using you and your friends as a cover to get into Wakanda which as far as I know is the poorest nation in the world. If they weren't hiding anything they would let Fury in but they aren't letting him. Howard wouldn't invest in something like this, he knew something else was going on, there's something in Wakanda they're trying to get their hands on and I'm going to find out what it is", Tony was determined to not let it go, even if Grant blew his cover.

He didn't say anything just looked at Tony, his expression was intrigued and exasperated at the same time.

"Tell me, none of this seems suspicious to you", Tony said, trying to get him on his side.

"Ok I'll help you", Grant said.

What?

"I just need you not to blow my cover I don't need a helper", Tony said.

"Yeah well I already know what you're up to and to be honest I think you'll need my help anyway", Grant said 

"How are you so sure of that?" He replied with annoyance. Who did he think he was?

"You're always getting in trouble so I'd rather not take chances", 

"I do not", Tony said, Roger Grant didn't know him.

"It's either this or nothing so you choose. I can find a way to investigate myself", his voice commanding and sure.

"Ok fine", Tony said, agreeing to his help

This man would be a pain in the ass


	4. Trouble

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I added the tag "not cannon compliant" in the description, Steve is 25 and Tony is 19. I didn't want too big of an age difference and although this is still pretty considerable it's not as bad as it could be. Please bare with me 🤗

Trouble - Cage The Elephant

We were at the table by the window with the view,  
Casting shadows the sun was pushing through  
Spoke a lot of words I don't know if I spoke the truth.

Got so much to lose,  
Got so much to prove,  
God, don't let me lose my mind.

Trouble on my left,  
Trouble on my right,  
I've been facing trouble almost all my life.  
My sweet love, won't you pull me through?  
Everywhere I look I catch a glimpse of you.  
I said it was love and I did it for life, did it for you

Will I come to pass or will I pass the test?  
You know what they say, yeah, the wicked get no rest.  
You can have my heart any place any time.

Got so much to lose,  
Got so much to prove,  
God, don't let me lose my mind.

Trouble on my left,  
Trouble on my right,  
I've been facing trouble almost all my life.  
My sweet love, won't you pull me through?  
Everywhere I look I catch a glimpse of you.  
I said it was love and I did it for life, did it for you

Trouble on my left,  
Trouble on my right,  
I've been facing trouble almost all my life.  
My sweet love, won't you pull me through?  
Everywhere I look I catch a glimpse of you.  
I said it was love and I did it for life, did it for you

Got so much to lose,  
Got so much to prove,  
God, don't let me lose my mind.

 

Steve Pov:

Meeting Howard Stark's son was not what Steve had expected. Working with him during the war allowed him to build appreciation for the man. Howard was older than all of them, he liked drinking but Steve couldn't believe he would die intoxicated, much less killing his wife in the process.

The man Steve had worked with, the best civilian pilot he had met was dead because he couldn't control his liquor.

Tony Stark looked like his father, but as first impressions went he was definitely much more high maintenance. He was arrogant and immature, but Steve had a feeling he wasn't like that to the core.

He didn't know why, he wasn't the type to try to connect with anyone other than Bucky, Peggy, and most recently Natasha.

It might be that he felt indebted to Howard, him and doctor Abrams helped Steve with his asthma attacks. The medication gave him energy to train more and finally grow some muscle. He was very grateful to Howard and had mourned the passing of his friend, but he also knew good and well that he wasn't that noble.

Tony was every bit a Stark in his demeanor, a spitfire of energy that refused to be extinguished. Physically he was very nice to look at, more than nice actually. 

His brown hair a little wild and curly at the ends, dark chocolate brown eyes that gave away his emotions, his gaze curious and alluring at the same time. If sarcasm was a sport he would be a gold medalist.

So yeah Steve was definitely "not" paying attention to him, or at least he was trying not to.

He couldn't do something like that, go and catch feelings for Tony when for all he knew the man was straight.

He was young too, Steve had just turned 25 and Tony looked 18. 

He tried to be reasonable, he tried not to let it get in his head. Steve didn't believe in the old myth of love at first sight. He was attracted to Tony, that much was true but he wouldn't make a move.

He didn't want to grow attached to someone that could never be his, as much as he wanted it to be that way. 

He didn't factor in that there could be other circumstances, such as Nick Fury keeping secrets. That there were ulterior motives that could ruin his plans. Steve needed to do this and another film to fulfill his contact and finally disappear from the limelight.

He didn't count on Tony wanting to find out what truly was going on. Steve had noticed some inconsistencies thought, he had been so wrapped up in his own disaster of a life to give them the time of day. 

The movie was based on a futuristic country based in Wakanda, there were no sets built and although the country claimed to be poor they wouldn't take any of the money fury was offering to let the crew in. So they were stuck filming scenes that were filler. 

From what he heard when Stark managed to catch him distracted enough to pull him behind a tent three days ago, there was something big going on. 

The filming kept going in the same slow pace, Stark was quiet just sending him quick glances when Clint disappeared or Fury would break from filming. Although he didn't know him very well, for some reason that didn't seem right.

Steve had managed to figure out Clint's schedule and that him and Coulson were close. More than close actually and he didn't know what to do with this information. 

Fury on the other hand was less predictable and that would be a challenge if they wanted to crack the case

"Cut, we're done for today", Fury said, the exhaustion evident on his face

It was almost five in the afternoon, and the whole crew started moving to gather equipment and store it for the next day. 

"I'm tired, I'll see you tomorrow", Nat said patting Steve's back.

"Sleep well Nat", he responded realizing that almost half the crew was leaving to their respective quarters. The sun low in the sky providing orange light for their departure

When Fury got up from his chair Clint passed in front of him glancing quickly at the old man when he thought no one was looking.

It seemed like his day wasn't over

He watched Fury leave towards his tent when Tony started walking in that direction, appearing to be engrossed in a book he had in his hands

"So what are you up to later?" Rumlow asked, appearing out of nowhere to stand in front of Steve

"Not much, I'm tired so maybe I'll just go to sleep", Steve said trying to look past the man without being too obvious

"Oh well if you change your mind, some of us are going out of the camp to get some beers", He said politely.

"Thanks Rumlow I'll let you know ok, excuse me a second", Steve said walking in the direction Fury had gone a couple of minutes ago.

He tried to be slick about following Stark, but he was a soldier not a spy

"Grant, what are you doing I thought I told you I didn't need help", Tony said looking behind him, his voice trying to disguise annoyance with amusement.

"And I thought I told you it was either this or I'll tell Fury what you're up to", He said even though the threat was empty.

"So what you'll go tell on me and I'll get in trouble with dear old Nick. You'll play your part of dutiful soldier and get a pat in the back. I'm Tony Stark, I'll find out one way or another", He said his pace quickening

He could have all the money but Steve was never one to back down from a challenge.

"If you want to do it the hard way and have to fight Clint when he finds out what you're up to then be my guest. 

 "Do you think that I'm afraid of the lion trainer who thought he could", Tony asked, finally turning around to look at Steve

They were close, Even with Tony walking quickly Steve was able to keep up with him. So when he turned the distance was met and they were face to face. Close enough to touch.

Steve could see the emotions flash through the other man's face go from surprised, to uncertain, to challenging.

"I think you'll have to be more careful Stark", He said, unable to keep himself from breathing in the scent of expensive cologne.

"Sage advice. You're the one who came after me in front of the crew", Tony responded looking at him under his unbelievably long lashes.

"Because I thought we had a deal", Steve's voice lost some of It's evenness opting to become a raspy whisper

At the worst possible time

Tony's eyes shifted from his eyes to Steve's mouth 

"What's going on here?" Coulson's  voice breaking through the air like a knife

At once Steve backed away from Tony and looked at the other man. 

Where did he even come from?

"I want to know why you're following Fury?" 

"We weren't following Fury", Tony said, trying to fall back into his nonchalant persona

"Then what are you doing behind his tent?" Coulson asked, his voice commanding.

Giving the information he had recently found out about Coulson and Barton, Steve put the pieces together in his head. 

It would be believable, and if it wasn't then Coulson had a secret of his own to guard

"Tony and I were making out"

 

 

 


	5. Genius

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just watched the trailer for Endgame and I will live in denial and AO3 will become my bff for the foreseeable future. Fixing things with fanfiction is what heroes do.

Genius by LSD

Labrinth

 

Do you think I'm stupid?  
Do you think I'm bat shit crazy, having you on my mind  
Do you think I'm helpless?  
My algebra gon' equal you every time  
Do you think I'm calling?  
Do you think I'm calling out your name every night  
Boy, I have fallen for you

What, what you say?

Oh my god, baby baby don't you see-e-e  
I got everythin' you ne-e-ed  
O-only a genius could love a man like him  
Oh my god, baby baby don't you see-e-e  
I got everythin' you ne-e-ed  
O-o-only a genius could love a man like him

I'm a ge-ge-ge-ge-ge-ge-genius  
A ge-ge-ge-ge-ge-ge-genius  
A ge-ge-ge-ge-ge-ge-genius  
He's a genius  
'Cause I love a man like you  
I'm a ge-ge-ge-ge-ge-ge-genius  
A ge-ge-ge-ge-ge-ge-genius  
A ge-ge-ge-ge-ge-ge-genius  
He's a genius  
'Cause I love a man like you

Sia

Oh!  
You'll be my Einstein, my Newton, my Galileo, and my Hawking  
Boy, put that pep in my step  
Put your arm on my neck while I'm walking  
Please understand, I have fallen for you, you

What, what you say?

Oh my god, baby baby don't you see-e-e  
I got everythin' you ne-e-ed  
O-only a genius could love a man like me  
Sayin' oh my god, baby baby don't you see-e-e  
I got everything you ne-e-ed  
O-o-only a genius could love a man like me

I'm a ge-ge-ge-ge-ge-ge-genius  
A ge-ge-ge-ge-ge-ge-genius  
A ge-ge-ge-ge-ge-ge-genius  
He's a genius  
'Cause I love a man like you  
I'm a ge-ge-ge-ge-ge-ge-genius  
A ge-ge-ge-ge-ge-ge-genius  
A ge-ge-ge-ge-ge-ge-genius  
He's a genius  
'Cause I love a man like you

Oh my god  
Dot the I's and cross the T's  
I got everything you ne-e-ed  
Well, only a genius could love a man like me  
Oh my god  
You're the lock and I'm the key-e-e  
I got everything you ne-e-ed  
Well, only a genius could love a man like me

Oh, oh  
'Cause I love a man like you  
He's a genius  
'Cause I love a man like you

**********************

Steve Pov:

The way Tony's eyes widened was almost comical. Coulson however remained impassive except for raising an eyebrow.

 "I don't believe you", Coulson said

"I thought we weren't going to tell anyone", Tony said, playing along with Steve.

It was a miracle

"We got caught Tony, now we just have to own up to it, beside Phil I thought that you of all people would be more acceptant of this. You know with you and Barton being close and all", Steve's tone conveying his message.

 Coulson's face went from pale to red in a matter of seconds, and finally some flash of emotion.

It was anger

Natasha's warning flashed back to Steve's mind when they first met the man.

Don't fuck with Coulson

Well that was thrown out the window now.

"That still doesn't explain why you're behind Fury's tent", the man said. Each word punctuated and hostile.

"Well we don't get a lot of alone time so when we do have it we don't really think about anything else", Tony said wrapping his arms around Steve's waist. He looked up at him from under his lashes, trapping his lip between his teeth.

Fuck

"Ok well you two better get out of here" Coulson said looking away from them but staying in place.

"Come on", Steve said, dropping his hand to Tony's lower back.

Two could play that game, so he pulled Tony closer until their bodies touched. Walking away was uncomfortable but they managed it.

When they were far enough, Steve dropped his hand. Only for the other man to grab his arm and turn him to where he was.

"What the fuck was that Grant? You told Coulson we were making out?" Tony looked angry, his lustful expression from before fading away easily.

"Did you want him running over to tell Fury we're onto him?" Steve responded his voice dropping low enough for only Tony to hear.

"Yeah what if you didn't have dirt on him? What then?"Tony asked running his hands through his hair leaving the curls to run wild.

"Well then I guess you're lucky we're in this together", he said. His feet moving closer.

"We'll get caught", Tony replied.

"Then we'll do that together too", 

"Good night Grant", Tony said turning towards the tent behind him which turned out to be his.

He knew where Tony slept now. A big part of him desired to walk in there and say what he wanted to say. Do something about the feeling that was growing stronger every time he saw Stark. However there was no clear thought. There were no words that could make sense.

So Steve walked to his tent, barely realizing that he was half hard under his slacks.

 

**********************

Tony pov

He was screwed, so fucking screwed

Tony wanted to get screwed by Roger and this would be a lot worse than he thought it would.

When that sexy blond bastard opened his mouth to tell Coulson that they we're making out, he could see it so clearly.

He was hard and even after taking a really cold bath he couldn't will his erection to go away.

So he undid the robe he was wearing and let himself have this moment and he lowered his head against the pillows on his bed.

He circled his fingers against the base of his dick, he had enough pre-come to lube himself up.

_"Sage advice. You're the one who came after me in front of the crew", Tony said, willing his voice to not tremble_

_They were close enough that he could close the distance and turn those lips red instead of pink. Those lips would be the death of him_

_"Because I thought we had a deal", Roger's voice was raspy and, Tony's traitor of a heart jumped at the thought that the other man may want this as much as he did._

_So he crushed their mouths together. His hands moving to grasp broad shoulders as he felt hands weaving themselves through his hair._

  _Roger's soft lips moved against his with urgency and when hs tongue traced the seam if Tony's lips he didn't hesitate to part them. Their tongues fought each other for dominance until he let himself be claimed by Roger's mouth._

_The hands that were on his hair now moved downwards, and he was hoisted up against a tree. Their groins against each other, Tony's hard dick against the blond's hard length._

_So he rolled his hips against him and marveled at the groan released from Roger's mouth._

_"Tony", his name sounded so sensual coming out of his mouth, his voice low and strained._

_Tony moved his mouth towards his neck and brushed his lips against his neck making Roger moan when he sucked and rolled his hips at the same time._

_The hands that were holding him up squeezed the globes of his ass and pushed them closer if that was even possible._

_Roger claimed Tony's mouth again and ground his cock against Tony. The clothes between them providing friction._

_Tony moaned against his mouth and his hands found Roger's shirt, working at the buttons to reveal the skin underneath. His fingers finding the other man's nipples, causing him to moan again._

_His mouth was hot and heavy, their hot flesh close. When he thrust against him and bit his earlobe at the same time, Tony couldn't hold out any longer._

 

 The hand that was working his cock was covered in white when his orgasm took over.

He hadn't meant for things to go this way, Tony didn't need another thing complicating his life more than it already was. He needed this time to think about the company his father left behind instead of lusting after Roger Grant in Africa. 

He got up from the bed and headed to clean himself up

Time for another bath

********************

 Steve Pov.

He decided to take a nap, after a cold shower and thinking about naked grandma's, hi dick had calmed down.

_Chocolate brown eyes were in front of him and he followed them. Finding Tony Stark on his bed. It didn't look like his bed but he knew it was his._

_His hair messy, he was wearing black underwear and the sheets underneath him were red silk._

_He was toying with his nipple, pinching it when his eyes found Steve's again._

_"Do you want me Steve?" He asked his voice sultry and smooth._

_"Yes", Steve responded, his voice barely a whisper_

_Tony palmed at his dick and pushed himself further onto the bed._

_"Because I really need you, please baby I need you", he said lowering the waistband to reveal the wet head of his dick._

_His fingers pinched it, clear fluid gushing through the slit. He moaned and closed his eyes._

_"Steve", he whimpered softly._

_He willed his feet to move towards him and his hands grasped the fabric._

_He tore the underwear from his body and grasped Tony's cock in his hands._

_"Yes, please Steve", he said canting his hips upwards._

_The moonlight illuminating his face, beads of sweat starting to form against his forehead._

_Steve brushed his lips softly against Tony's, feeling a hand pushing his face closer._

_He bit Tony's lip and relished the moan that the brunette released._

_His grip grew tighter and his strokes faster, Tony's hips moving on their own accord. The sounds tony was making being swallowed up by Steve's mouth._

Steve woke up sweaty and rock hard. The head of his cock releasing pre-come.

He had a wet dream about Tony Stark. He dreamt about him naked on his bed, begging, touching himself.

He didn't have time before his dick spurted his release, untouched.

Because of Tony Stark.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well I started writing when the Endgame trailer came out and now it's Christmas. Anyways for those still here thanks so much for reading. The tag says explicit so here's a present.


End file.
